callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
CODPoints
CODPoints, or Call of Duty Points (CP), are a feature in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, Call of Duty: WWII, Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, Call of Duty: Mobile, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. '' In ''Black Ops, they act as currency that is used to buy weapons, attachments, perks, player character customizations, camouflages, and contracts. The symbol for CODPoints is . In Black Ops Zombies, they can be bought in-app to be a placeholder for points. In Call of Duty Online, they appear as an alternate currency alongside Game Points and can be bought with real money. In Black Ops III, Infinite Warfare, Modern Warfare Remastered, WWII, and Black Ops 4 they appear as a currency that can be bought with real money to buy in-game items or micro-transactions. Since Call of Duty: Black Ops III, as well as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, CODPoints are transferable between the games. This, however, does not apply to Call of Duty: Mobile. Call of Duty: Black Ops Ranking up allows weapons and equipment to be unlocked, as with previous Call of Duty games, but they must be purchased with CODPoints to be utilized. All attachments are available to the weapon(s) purchased, but also must be purchased individually. Every Perk is available from level 4, and must be purchased as well. All Killstreaks Rewards are unlocked for purchase at level 10. CODPoints can also be wagered in Wager Matches or used to buy Contracts. CODPoints awarding is simple: excluding challenges and contracts, the player will receive 10% of their experience points in CODPoints. For example, if a player gets 3000 experience points in one game, they will earn . In Wager Matches, more CODPoints are earned each game due to the high-risk gameplay of the matches. is earned when promoted on odd levels, and is earned when promoted on even levels. These bonuses allow new players to rack up enough points in the first few levels, which can in turn be spent on the first weapons or customization choices. All the player's CODPoints are lost upon prestiging, so excess points should be spent on playercard elements or the ability to put the player's emblem/clan tag on a weapon, which are the only permanent things in the game. Cost *Primary Weapons - *Pistols - *Ballistic Knife - *Crossbow - * Launchers - *Attachments - to *Camouflages - **Gold Camouflage - *Reticle - *Reticle Color - *Lens - *Lethal Grenades - *Tactical Grenades - *Equipment - to *Perks - *Pro Perks - *Facepaint - *Emblems - *Emblem Layers - to *Backgrounds - to *Killstreaks - to *Contracts - to with CODPoints.]] Wager Matches (buy-ins) *Ante Up - *Weekend Gambler - *High Roller - *PC version - Other *Prestige Leaderboard - Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies CODPoints return in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies as an alternative to gaining points in the conventional method (shooting zombies and building barriers). The points are gained in two ways, either one hundred (100) at a time by playing the game daily, or through micro-transactions ranging from one thousand (1,000) to two million (2,000,000). One's "classic" points must not exceed the amount necessary to purchase the buyable in question, and, at this point, a prompt will appear, showing a slider in place of the typical hand to purchase the item. Call of Duty Online Call of Duty Points reappear in Call of Duty Online, simply called CP in game. They appear as an alternate currency alongside Game Points, while GP are earned by playing game, and CP are bought with real money. They can be used to purchase all items in Game Shop or Supply Drops in Black Market. Items like weapons, attachments, equipment and perks, that players haven't unlocked due to the insufficient levels of themselves or their weapons, can still be bought by CP, as a privilege for CP purchase. Pricing For currencies other than CNY, the conversion is done during the transaction. *100 CP for CNY Call of Duty: Black Ops III Call of Duty Points or CP, as they are called in-game, reappear in Call of Duty: Black Ops III, now as a micro-DLC item. They are described as "the universal in-game currency in Call of Duty: Black Ops III to obtain Black Market Supply Drops, Vials to create GobbleGums and other in-game content". As of now, they can only be used to purchase Rare Supply Drops (for 200 points each), Liquid Divinium vials, and for 300 points, buy more Showcase slots as well as more Class Sets. Pricing For currencies other than US dollar, the conversion is done during the transaction. *200 CP for USD *1100 CP for USD *2400 CP for USD *5000 CP for USD *9500 CP for USD *13000 CP for USD Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Call of Duty Points (CP) reappear in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, again as a micro-DLC item. They are described as "the in-game currency that can be used in Infinite Warfare to obtain Supply Drops for use in Multiplayer game mode and Zombies Crates for use in Zombies game mode plus other in-game content." They can be used to purchase Rare Supply Drops or Rare Zombie Crates for 200 points each, or for specific bundles for a certain amount. Pricing For currencies other than US dollar, the conversion is done during the transaction. * 200 CP for USD * 1100 CP for USD * 2400 CP for USD * 5000 CP for USD * 9500 CP for USD * 13000 CP for USD Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Remastered Call of Duty: WW2 Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 In Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, CODPoints are used in the Black Market to purchase Reserve Cases and bundles in the item shop. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Call of Duty Points (CP) will be introduced in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019), presumably sometime after launch. It is unknown what they can be used for when added. They were confirmed to be earnable through the Battle Pass system, but it is unknown how much. 3000 CP will be included when purchasing the Operator Enhanced Edition of the game. In Modern Warfare, CODPoints are used to either purchase the Premium Battle Pass, or to purchase in-game cosmetics. Gallery COD Points stack 5000 BO3.png|The 5000 CODPoints stack in Black Ops III. Stack of CODPoints MW.jpg Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Multiplayer